Conversations
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 3 of a 4 part one-shot series] Rory and Tristan talk.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot**.

* * *

 **Conversations**

 **One-shot**

He couldn't believe that he gets to call Rory Gilmore his girlfriend. After all the time of trying, okay, well not trying, but at least thinking about it. He doesn't have to think about it anymore because she is actually his girlfriend. He couldn't be happier. Finally, something in his life makes him happy. Nothing in his life has ever made him feel happy, not like the way Rory does. Yes, he is calling her Rory, most of the time he does call her Mary, but when he is talking about how happy his girlfriend makes him, he calls her Rory. His Rory, his Mary, his girlfriend. However, at this exact moment in time, his happiness, his girlfriend, Miss. Rory Gilmore is not so happy. In fact, she is completely in tears. Okay, the situation is Rory was practicing using her crutches and well, things kind took a turn for the worse. Yeah, she fell to the floor, but that is not the worse part. The worst part is Rory went face down onto the floor when she slipped from her crutches and at the time Tristan just left the room for just a second, he hadn't even been gone for a minute when Rory fell. Tristan immediately rushed and find Rory on the floor. He immediately helped her up to the couch where she proceeded to cry for the next five minutes. Now, now she is sitting with Tristan's arms wrapped her on the couch, tear marks evident on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to go the ER?" Tristan asks for what seems like the thousandth time. "Like, are you really sure? Because I mean you fell pretty well, I mean I didn't see it, but I heard it and it sounded like you fell pretty good. I really can see a bump forming. Trust me, Mar, I am not joking about this. We really should get to a doctor or hospital, just to make sure that nothing is wrong… Okay, clearly I missed something, why the hell are laughing? A few minutes ago, you were crying your eyes and now you are laughing like nothing ever happened. Should I be worried? Because I can tell you that you are starting to freak me out a little bit. Maybe I should call Luke? Maybe he will get what the hell is going on here, right? He's been around you and your mother long enough to understand all of this."

"No, no, no," Rory says through her laughs. "Oh, you just don't understand how funny this is."

"Clearly, I don't," Tristan says. "Do you mind explaining it to me?"

"Okay, okay," Rory says as her laugh dies down. "Tristan, are you even listening to yourself? God, it's just so cute… I mean it really is just so cute, you being the worried boyfriend and making sure that I am okay. Never in my life would I have thought that I would be able to see this. Oh my gosh, it is just too funny. You are actually being the concerned boyfriend and it's just so amazing. You aren't acting like a jerk and make-out king that I first met. It's funny and sweet all at the same time."

"Well, I am glad that you are enjoying this," Tristan smiles. "You are the reason I have changed. You know that, right? If it wasn't for you, I would have never changed. I would still be that jerk and make-out king that you first met. I would have probably done something stupid that would have gotten me shipped off somewhere. God, Rory, the instant I started talking to you, I knew I had to change. Changing was the only way I would be able to get the girl and I did get the girl."

"You changed?" Rory asks. "It didn't look like you changed."

"Okay," Tristan sighs. "I changed my grades, I was still working on changing my status. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I have spent years being the jerk and the womanizer, I don't remember when I wasn't a jerk and a womanizer. I have been this way for a long time, it's not just going to take me a day to change my ways. It's going to take me a day at a day to completely change myself. I wanted to do it before we started dating because if you saw me changing that you would somehow take interest in me."

"Were you changing for me?" Rory asks. "Or did you just want to change because you were tired of being the King of Chilton. It's quite obvious that you haven't completely changed because you should be at school right now, but instead you are here, making I am not alone. To be honest, Tristan, I think that you wanted to change long before you met me, but I was the final push that actually made you start changing. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," Tristan says in a quiet voice. "You were the final push for me to start changing, one look at you and I saw everything that I didn't have. You have everything and I didn't. I wanted to have everything you had. The brains, the family… The loving family that actually cares and doesn't ignore you every chance they get… We can tell each everything, right?"

"Of course," Rory says. "You know that you can tell me anything and if you want me to keep it a secret, I will keep it a secret. You don't have to worry about me telling someone your secret because I am not the kind of person. You want me to keep something secret then I will do that, Tristan. Tell me whatever it is you want to tell me. I promise you, Tristan Dugray, I won't tell anyone. Look at me, you have nothing to worry about, nothing. You hear me, Tristan, you have nothing to worry about, you can trust me."

"Alright," Tristan says. "It's about my family, my parents, my grandparents, and my brother."


End file.
